The Illusion of Innocence
by Lady Ellemiire Do' Urden
Summary: Upon a day of celebration for the Do'Urden family, Ellemiire has just finished her last trial as an acolyte of the good drow goddess Elistraee. As the family gathers to celebrate the occation... something goes terribly wrong. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude to Terror

**The Illusion of Innocence**

This is my first story, so please be kind with the reviews, I had to swallow a great deal of fear to even get the courage to post this as it is. This story is a Drizzt x Catti-brie story, as well as an OC x OC pairing within it. While I try to stay true to the nature of the characters in general, I do confess that like any fanfiction author, some liberties are taken to make the story flow as it should. I claim no right to the characters of Drizzt, Catti-brie and any other of the companions and others that appear in my story. Zaknafein Do'Urden II and Ellemiire Do'Urden however.. they are my babies and such.. please don't steal them. Thanks.

* * *

_"The violently blowing wind whips through my hair_

_The mirage (reality) reflecting on your eyes.." --Plenty of Grit by Megumi Hayashibara_

Sweat poured down the slender face of the half drow female as she concentrated on the task at hand. She had been in prayer and fasting for a week to her goddess Elistraee, enduring the last of her trials as an acolyte of the church. Her blue-violet orbs reflected her drained state but behind the tired, there was a fierce look of determination that could be said to match that of her human mother. A pale red strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and was hastily brushed away, clinging behind her ear from the sweat. Rising weakly to her feet, Elle felt like she was about to collapse. Her mentor, Lord Malhavoc Sylvariel was standing outside the chamber of endurance, knowing well that his apprentice would emerge victorious.

He himself never had to do this type of trial, he was a Mage Knight, a high level wizard trained to also fight in armor and with a sword and shield. The Mage Knights were Alustriel's arcane army and he was their current commander, a full blooded sun elf. Brushing the golden hair from in front of his intense emerald eyes, he folded his arms across his chest and looked up as the door to the chamber opened and the sweat soaked female stepped out.

" Master.. I.. I did it... I beat... my inner demons.." Elle said, each word almost an effort to just get to come out. Chuckling, the male moved forward and braced the girl upright, walking her down the hall to where the baths were, which he knew she would no doubt want. " I already knew you would.. you are the child of two very tough warriors.. and very strong in spirit.. I did not doubt your success for even a moment." He replied, smiling at the girl. Normally he did not take students but this was a special request from the High lady and he never said no to her... well almost never.

Turning her over to the maids, he laughed and said he would see her after she had dinner and some rest. Elle bowed her head in respect to him, the move almost making her fall over. " Come now ladyship... into the bath you go." Her maid said, pulling the sweat soaked robes from the girl's body. The teenager shyly covered her breasts with her hands, blushing slightly, as she had never disrobed in front of anyone but her mother.. and that was years ago when she was still a kid. It had been 4 years since she had seen her twin brother, father and mother and knew they would be waiting to jump upon her as soon as she made her appearence after the ceremony.

As she washed her body, she thought of all she had been through this past week and how she confronted everything she ever feared and her own darkness in her drow blood. The fight against her evil self had been taxing and painful, as the many bruises and healing cuts upon her pale silvery skin would reveal. Closing her eyes for a moment to relax, she began to feel a plethra of emotions ranging from elation and excitement, to fear and apprehension at the idea that now as a Priestess.. she would have to conduct the sacred dances in the nude. The girl was a very lady like and modest creature by nature, and the acolyte robes were long and covered most of her body, as only the Priestesses themselves were exposed to Elistraee's light.

Finishing her bath, the female stepped out of the tub and wrapped her slender body in a towel and walked through the double doors of the bathhouse and into the acolyte's quarters and to her own dorm room. Once there, she found the priestess uniform laying on her bed, along with a fresh breastband and loincloth. Donning the clothing swiftly, she took the time to look in the mirror, blushing at how her legs were all but uncovered and she was sporting a healthy amount of cleavge... oh her father would have fits, she could just see it now.. him and grandfather Bruenor going completely coo coo banannas over how much of her was exposed. The image of their expressions drew a weak giggle from the girl.

The giggle got the attention of her dorm mate Elissa, whom looked over at her, and smiled. " Congradulations are in order I can see... hopefully I will be called soon for my test and be successful like you Elle." The female said, leaping up from her bunk and bounding over to the half drow and wrapping her in a hug, until Elle squeaked about not being able to breathe. Laughing, Elissa pushed her towards the door. " Now go enjoy your night in the spotlight you silly elf." She said and Elle, laughing weakly, moved out of the room. The walk down the hall to the graduation chambers seemed even more short this day, as the last time she was here, she was listening to the Grand High Priestess lecturing them all on what they would be doing the next four years... now it was her turn to graduate, while the newest batch of Acolytes watched.

As she approached the door, she heard someone squeal her name and knew right away the high pitched exclamation had come from someone she knew very well... her mother Catti-brie. It was only seemingly seconds before the redhead had her daughter in a vice grip of a hug. " You did it me daughter... as I knew ye would be. Yer father and I are very proud.. aren't we Drizzt?" She asked, releasing the girl and stepping back. Lavender irises met blue-violet ones and Elle noticed her father, while shocked at her attire, had the glistening of tears in his eyes... since when did her father get that emotional? Moving over to him, she threw her arms around his neck, her head level to his chest in height.

Drizzt embraced his daughter, not caring about keeping the tough act up today... his daughter had just accomplished four years of training and was a Priestess. He mentally shuddered when he remembered what he was told her ordeal would include and was glad that she was able to come back from that the same sweet princess she always had been. " Father.. are you alright?" Elle asked, concern clear on her face. Releasing her from his hold, he swiped at his eyes. " I am fine Ellemiire... just glad to see you... and by the gods....you've gone and changed a lot on me... I guess the little girl with ribbons in her hair is a thing of the past?" He replied, and Catti-brie laughed. " Me elf... you are getting too worked up.. she be a warrior as well as a Priestess... we seen to that... our babes are growing up..." The female replied, rolling her eyes, wondering if her husband had fallen ill... he seemed to be almost depressed.

After looking over Ellemiire for a moment, she then realized what was bothering him and laughed softly. It was the lack of coverage of her.. female assets that was most likely bothering the drow, that and he seemed to take the idea of her growing up a bit harder than she was. But Elle was always a daddy's girl and the most like her father in terms of personality and a lot of the looks... perhaps it was just natural. But Catti-brie reminded herself how she felt when Zaknafein had started growing up and getting chased by girls, even the dwarven ones and the petrified look on his face when one dwarven girl pinned him down and kissed him. Oh how she could not stop laughing at that...poor boy.

As she looked over at her parents, she noticed a figure not too far behind her father, arms folded across his now broad chest and his gaze downcast. Making quick work of the distance, she threw her arms around the male. " Zak!" She exclaimed as she hugged her twin and after his intial shock wore off, he hugged her back. The two of them were closer than most siblings, being twins and all and their faces nearly mirrored each other, except Zak carried the same lavender eyes that their father had. " Allo Elle... been staying out of trouble I hope?" He asked, a teasing grin on his face. He was most like their fiery mother in personality, though he tended to brood much like their patron. " Why would I be doing anything less? I see you have been training as well?" She said, though it was more like a question, as she noticed the pair of runed twin scimitar hilts sticking up from the sides of his belt. " Yes I have been... mother and father both wear me to near unconciousness on a regular basis." Zak replied, ruffling his twin's hair.

"Come on sister.. lets go get this stuffy ceremony over with.... then I want a spar once you have rested." he replied, as it was something they used to do when she still lived at home with the family. " Okay.. but may Elistraee embrace you.... when you fall!" She retorted with a smirk and the family headed into the chamber for the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocense Shattered

As usual.. the whole copyright disclaimer blah blah that we all know. If I owned Drizzt and Co... I'd be rich.. :P

A special thank you to **Keirae Huruma**, for being my first reviewer and also a wonderful author.. go look her up, her stories are awesome!!!

Also, the little lyrics bits at the beginning of each chapter tend to reflect the mood of the chapter and what I am listening to as I write.. if anyone was wondering that is.

Please R & R, and be gentle... first story!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Innocence Shattered**

_"In the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal rain_

_We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness is falling down_

_And the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter_

_Falls around the world tonight.." Through Fire and Flames by Dragonforce_

Elle watched her dear family take their places in the seats in the front row of the auditorium, reserved for family of the graduates and waited behind the curtain to the center stage, for her name to be called. She was one of five girls that were being ordained today and she was the last of them. Two had died, and Elle listed and said a silent prayer for their peace in the afterlife as the Grand High Priestess spoke in memory of those that were lost. Elle knew the two, they were sisters and it was heart-wrenching to see their mother in the front row wiping at her eyes. The half drow cleared her mind, focusing her thoughts until she heard her name being called and walked onto the stage and knelt before the priestess. " In the name of Elistraee and under the watchful gaze of these witnesses, I hear by ordain you, Lady Ellemiire Do'Urden, a priestess of Elistraee." The woman said, dripping lavender oil onto the exposed shoulders of the smaller female. As she was about to speak again, something stopped it. Elle, confused looked up and soon her pretty face was covered in blood, as she looked at the arrowhead sticking through the elder priestess's throat.

Elle was horrifed and frozen in fear, her hands trembling as she wiped at the blood before a scream tore from her throat and the room decended into chaos. Drizzt and Zaknafein both drew their weapons and rushed for Elle, Catti-brie nocking her bow as she followed suit. Laughter seemed to echo from every corner of the room as the assassin watched the family trying to protect what she viewed as its weakest member. Leaping down from the rafters, she landed in front of Ellemiire, her cruel crimson orbs trained on the girl, not at all seemingly concerned that her family was dashing right for them. She laughed and grabbed the priestess by the throat and then turned to her family. " One more step... and I will break her pretty neck." The woman said coldly, her voice almost seeming to have an echo to it as she spoke.

The simple statement froze all three Do'Urdens in their tracks, the hunter's cold glare in Drizzt's eyes, the angry fire in the eyes of Catti-brie and the raw rage appearent in the eyes of Elle's twin. " What in the nine hells do you want with her?" Zaknafein stated, pushing in front of his mother, to stand beside his father, a strategy already forumlating in his mind. His mother was a ranged combatant primary and his father and himself were melee.. it was best they played the tanks to give the human female the time she'd need to shoot.

" I don't see where I have to tell you anything, you little half blood whelp." The assassin said coldly, and smirked, her pointed teeth gleaming in the light. She then threw off what looked to be a cloak and two dark red wings unfolded from her back and her ears were much more pointed than any elf and the lusty smirk that replaced her expression seemed to be cast straight at Zaknafein. " Nine hells.. why did it have to be a succubus...." He thought to himself, having been well versed in demonology and many other forms of creatures, the lady of Silverymoon having been more than willing to allow him access to her libraries. " But since you are so...pleasing to the eye.. I will tell you.. I only serve my master.. and my god Selvetarm." She stated, laughing twistedly afterwards.

Zaknafein growled and fought the urge to go beserk, while trained by his parents, he had the soul of a beserker and thus had additional training by the dwarves, which explained why he was so much more build than his father. His muscles rippled beneath his mithril chainmail, his weapons itching to bury themselves into the wench holding his sister. " You still have not explained one thing.. why my sister.. why not me? I'd probably taste better than a young priestess." He said, more than prepared to offer himself to save his sister or at the very least... get her away from the demon's grasp. The succubus laughed and shook her head. " Nice try boy... but I have what I came for..." She said, preparing to teleport when the creature realized she could not breathe any longer... and was unable to form the words for the teleport spell.

Drizzt looked troubled as he looked at his daughter's eyes. Something had changed, they were souless.. dead eyes, and had turned completely blue. He motioned in drow sign behind his back to Zaknafein, letting him know what he saw. The younger Do'Urden looked at Elle and was almost freaked out by the lack of life in her eyes. But most of all, the fact that Elle turned her gaze to him and he felt a scimitar pull from his grasp. Before he had time to even say anything, Elle had it buried hilt deep into the creature's chest and twisted it savegely before pulling it out, along with the thing's heart. A swift kick sent the now dead demon across the platform and Elle crashed unceremoniusly to the floor, the weapon hitting the wooden floor with a loud metallic clatter.

Crying out, Drizzt was the first to get to Elle, scooping up his now unconcious daughter in his arms, looking more worried than ever. Zak moved and picked up his weapon and sheathed it, after ridding it of the organ attached to it and knelt beside his father and mother. " What in the sodding hell just happened?" He asked, though he realized no one really knew. By this time, the other priestesses had come and began to deal with the situation and one knelt over Ellemiire. " We need to have a look at her..." THe female said and then realized by the protective glare in the male drow's eyes that he was not going to just hand her over. She then motioned to them to follow her.

The family waited outside the infirmary for the cleric to come back out. When she did, there was a strange look on her face as she sat in front of them. " Well.. the young woman is as healthy as can be.. there appear to be no injuries and she seems to not remember what happened. Have you ever heard of spirit possession?" She asked and Catti-brie glared coldly at her. " My daughter ain't been possessed by no demons.. so stop that horseshit right there.." She replied and Drizzt layed a hand on her shoulder. " Catti.. I think she means the good spirit variety... Elle is hardly one to be easily swayed by a demon." He calmly reminded her and the human female grumbled something under her breath and was silent.

" I think that when Elle defeated her evil half, that her purity and devotion called to a guardian spirit... we have seen this happen.. though its been 300 years since the last one and never was it an elf.. or half elf as it is that its happened to... its always been a human...." She said softly and then once she realized no one had a comment, she continued. " When we examined her, we found a small crescent moon marking over her left breast... just over where her heart is.... the mark itself is not of Elistraee... but that of the elven god Corelleon.. said to have been the father of our divine lady. I am guessing that the demon threatening her life and the horrid feel of innocent blood upon her unlocked her spirit abilities."

Drizzt looked a bit uneasy at why a spirit of a purely elven god would be fused with his daughter but he never did understand gods and goddesses and all their meddlesome reasons they did things.. good thing Mielikki never seemed to interfere like this. " So are you saying she is dangerous?" Zaknafein asked, raising an eyebrow. " Hardly... but drawing on the spirit's abilities and energy... it is very draining... not something she should do if she can help it." The Priestess said and then turned as everyone did when Elle looked at them all, having heard the entire story and her hand was over her heart. " I'm... possessed...." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Zaknafein was first to his feet and pulled his sister to him in a hug, not saying a word. Drizzt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from the other side. Catti-brie then hugged onto Elle from the front, the three enclosing her in a protective embrace. " Don't worry... you are always Elle to us... and perhaps this is a blessing in disguise..." Catti-brie said, trying to cheer her daughter up. Drizzt wondered for a moment if maybe that was it.. but only time would tell. For the moment, the family was then taken to Alustriel, to share what had happened and to try to figure out who was this "master" the demon had spoken of and why they targeted Ellemiire in particular... could it be an old enemy of Drizzt, striking at his heart?

* * *

Author's Note: Please go read and review Keirae Huruma's stories.. she is the one that encouraged me to even post this story.. also please review... and once again.. first story so be gentle!


End file.
